


Stigma

by s_choi_97



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bromance, Dancer Park Jimin, Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Min Yoongi | Yoongi being scary af, Mystery, Other, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Student Kim Namjoon | RM, Thriller, bts - Freeform, not sure if i can call it horror, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_choi_97/pseuds/s_choi_97
Summary: Jungkook is an art student suffering night terrors. After years of living with them they finally come to life. In the mean time a strange accident will change his and his friends' lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so its my first fanfic here!!! I have no idea what happens in the next chapters since i write what comes to my mind everytime. No matter what i do i cant come up with a plan so i write whatever. Singularity was a life changing experience so i decided to write some mystery so here we go.
> 
> PS. English is not my native language so expect some mistakes , many mistakes. Sorry about that!!!

Another nightmare tonight. 03:00 like every other night. His pills didn’t seem to work anymore. His trembling hands reached for his notebook, the one he kept notes of his dreams since he was little. Every page was a different nightmare but there was always something about them. He would sometimes find scribbles on the pages that he would swear he didn’t make and he would always meet that one boy in his dreams. As years went by the boy from the nightmares looked older almost like they were growing up together. This time was different though. The boy wasn’t there. He was feeling uneasy but why. As he was about to write down tonight’s dream his phone started ringing. 

“Jungkook, i need your help ,please tell me you’re awake, please!” 

His friend’s crying voice made him jump off the bed.

“Jimin? What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“Junkook, I think we killed someone.”

“What?” Jungkook laughed. It wasn’t the first time his friends played a prank on him. He was used to it now.

“Do you know what time it is? What is wrong with you?” 

“Im not fucking joking okay? Fuck! Hoseok ,Yoongi and I wer— Jungkook, its me, Yoongi. I need you to come here, right now. ” another voice echoed through the phone. It was Yoongi, the oldest of the four. He sounded calm but there was something about the way he spoke. Something seemed off. 

After taking his car keys Jungkook walked out quietly , leaving his room mate sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

His hands were sweating as he was getting closer to Hoseok’s place. The street lights were blinding him as if he had turned sensitive to everything surrounding him. After pulling over he stood outside the old wooden door. He couldn’t knock the door. Every small sound would make him nervous. Suddenly the door opened and a hand pulled him inside without a word. It was Hoseok. His hands and clothes covered in blood and his eyes red and swollen. Till the last minute Jungkook was hoping that everything was a part of a bad joke but why was Hoseok keep acting?

Behind Hoseok was standing Jimin. His clothes were full of mud and blood and he was shivering. His eyes were fixed on the sofa where Yoongi was kneeling over. 

“Yoongi... “ Jungkook muttered and walked quietly toward the old sofa.

“It was an accident. He jumped in front of the car and I lost control. ” Jimin spoke without taking his eyes off of the body.

“We need to get rid of him.” Yoongi finally said.

“What? What do you mean get rid of him? We need to get him to the hospital!” Jungkook protested.

“He is fucking dead, whats the point? His face is deformed from the crash and he doesn’t have an ID or cellphone on him.” Yoongi replied nervously.

“That’s not right…” Hoseok whispered.

“No shit! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re willing to hide his death just because you don’t know his name?” Jungkook cried and grabbed Yoongi by his shirt.

“We didn’t bring you here to cause a scene. You are here to help us hide him. If i wanted a morality lesson I would had called Namjoon. Get it?” Yoongi pushed him back.

“What the hell is wrong with you… ”

“I don’t want our friend to spend the rest of his life in prison.”

“Please stop fighting. We need to think quickly before my sister comes back from the party…” Hoseok mentioned as he was checking his phone nervously.

“Right. Jimin, I want you to go home.” Yoongi said and rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders trying to calm him down .

Jimin looked at him with tired eyes. His skin was pale and a fresh wound was decorating his lips. 

“I agree. I will get him back home just give me a sec. Im going to, you know, get rid of the blood.” Hoseok said and headed towards the bathroom. 

Jungkook was kneeling next to the body desperately trying to find a pulse. He tried many times just to get to the same answer as everyone else. That man was dead for real.


	2. Chapter 2

The basement looked darker than usual. Yoongi used to spend his summers playing DnD with Hoseok and that basement was their favourite place to be. Almost no one would bother them there. Things were different this time though. 

“We have to make it fast. Hoseok had a hiding place under the floor planks. If you pull them like this…” Yoongi pulled the wooden planks and revealed a small dusty cabinet covered in manga books and candy wraps.

Jungkook gulped and glanced at his friend. Yoongi had kept his calm since the phone call. Jungkook would always admire him for that but at this point it was getting scary.

“So what? We just dump him here?” 

“We don’t have much time anyway. When things get back to normal again we’ll take him somewhere else but this small space here is our only chance.”

After placing the body in the cabinet they both walked upstairs and switched to some clean clothes Hoseok had prepared for them before leaving. 

“You should head home now. Namjoon will be worried if he wakes up and you’re not there. ” Yoongi said and fell on the couch. 

“Okay… just be careful Yoongi.”

“Yeah… you too.”

It was 5 in the morning and Jungkook had just arrived back in the dorm. Quietly , he placed the car keys on the table and started walking upstairs when a deep voice called his name. 

 

“Where have you been?” Namjoon asked and walked towards the boy.   
His hair was messy and he was holding a cup of what looked like coffee.  
Namjoon was studying literature and sometimes he had to wake up earlier to prepare his notes. Unfortunately for Jungkook today was one of these days.

“I had to take the trash out.” Jungkook stuttered.

“The trash? You sure about that buddy?” the boy questioned and walked closer to him.

“Yes. The trash...”

“Then explain to me why the trash can is still full?” Namjoon said ,pointing at the bin to prove his point.

“I guess it got full while i was out.” Jungkook said jokingly and slowly tried to walk away but failed when namjoon pulled him gently by the sleeve.

“What’s her name?” He asked with a playful smirk.

“Namjoon, what are you talking about all of a sudden?” 

“The girl you were with. Or the boy. You know you can tell me everything.” Namjoon explained and his eyes rested on him.

“Erm… is that Hoseok’s shirt?” he pointed out.

Jungkook was standing in front of him with a confused look on his face. Thinking back to everything that had happened in the past few hours, Namjoon believing he was in a secret relationship with someone was the least of his problems. Finally Namjoon stepped back and started heading to the kitchen.

“Anyway, I dont wanna pressure you or anything. You’ll tell me when you feel ready. The thing is i wanted to introduce you to someone today.” 

“Look, I’m not interested in relationships right now.” Jungkook whined and laid on the couch. The living room was a mess. The floor was hardly visible because of how many notes and books were laying on it. Empty cups of coffee and bowls of leftover noodles were decorating the coffee table. Being a good student sure is hard. 

“Nah, he’s a friend of mine. Actually , not really a friend but more like an important person i cant wait to meet.” Namjoon shouted from the kitchen.

“So you dont even know the guy?”

“Well I know he is a honor art student like you. He studies history of art and we are going to work together on a project. He arrived yesterday from the UK.”

“A foreigner?” Jungkook pointed out.

“No, he is Korean but went to the UK to study art. He came here because of some student exchange program.” 

Namjoon came back holding a big bowl of cereal and sat next to Jungkook. 

“He just texted me. Apparently something came up and he’ll be late today. I told him to meet us at Jin’s at 6. Is that okay with you?” Namjoon said without taking his eyes off his phone.

“Sure. I’ll be there.”


	3. Chapter 3

Realizing he was going to be late, Jungkook grabbed his bag and headed out. Jimin’s car was parked outside Jungkook’s apartment just like every morning as if nothing had happened the night before. Jimin was waiting in the car. Getting closer Jungkook could see the bruise on his cheek and the fresh wound on the corner of his lips. When Jimin heard his friend’s footsteps he turned and faced him giving him a smile of reassurance.

That made Jungkook even more nervous. Jimin acting calm just a few hours after killing someone with his car. The whole situation felt like a big , well organized joke. Deep down Jungkook was hoping the body wasn’t real and his friends were as visibly concerned as he was but Jimin looked normal.

“Yo Kookie!” Jimin waved at the boy and signed him to get in the car.

“Hey! How’re you feeling?” Jungkook asked him and closed the car door.

“I’m fine! What about you???” Jimin replied and turned on the car engine.

“Huh? Jimin, I’m talking about what happened last night.”

“What? Oh right, the car accident. As you can see im fine. Just a little salty that the driver left after hitting me without even asking if i was okay. Disappointed but not surprised.” 

Jungkook was staring at his friend in disbelief. Jimin looked just like his usual self.

“What do you mean ? Jimin, last night! The body? Yoongi and Hoseok? ” Jungkook tried to explain desperately.

“Jungkook, i told you… Are you taking the pills by the way?” Jimin asked with a concerned look on his face. Jungkook was more scared than ever. His face had turned pale and he could feel his pulse rising.

“Dont do this to me.” he plead with teary eyes.

“Jungkookie, what happened? Should we call Yoongi? You’re not feeling well?” Jimin approached him and placed his lips on Jungkook’s forehead.

“You aren’t warm” he said and fell back on his seat while Jungkook was trying to process what was going on.

“You don't look so well Jungkook.”

“What?” Jungkook asked.

“I said, you aren’t warm. You should be fine.” Jimin replied and got the car moving.

“No, not that. What did you say after?”

“Nothing? You must be tired. Bad nightmare again?” Jimin said focusing on the road.

“Yeah, i guess...” Jungkook muttered and closed his eyes hoping that when he wakes up again everything will be back to normal.

After driving Jungkook to college ,Jimin wished his friend good luck and left for work. Jimin was a ballet dancer. Jungkook would always admire the way he moved , even the way he walked looked delicate to him. 

Morning classes are a torture he thought to himself and entered the auditorium letting a big sigh. 

“Ayo Jungkook!” a cheerful voice from across the room shouted his name.

“Joy!” Jungkook called back and walked fast towards her.

Joy was one of the few people from college Jungkook could talk to besides his friends. She was always bright and knew how to cheer him up when things were tough.

“WOa Kookie, you look like shit!” the girl laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Thanks? You dont look better yourself though!”

“Actually, I’m happy today! I made up with BamBam!” she said with a smile.

“Really? How unfortunate. The only thing i can do now is go home and cry.” Jungkook joked and sat next to her.

Joy laughed and started preparing her sketchbook for class.

“You know.. I have a weird feeling today..” he muttered timidly. 

“Hm?”

“I feel like someone is watching me.”

Joy gave him a puzzled look and leaned closer.

“Are you on something?” 

“What? Joy im not high! I just have the feeling that someone is following me like ,when you feel someone’s standing behind you but when you turn around there’s no one.” the boy whispered but before Joy respond the class had already started.

After the class finally ended Joy gathered her things but when she turned to talk to him he was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin’s coffee shop was their meeting place and one of the most popular Cafes in the area. Even though it was always crowded Jin would welcome his friends with an embrace and a big smile every time they happen to pass by or hang out for some coffee. Hoseok, who was working as a waiter, was always cheerful and knew their order by heart. Despite his success, Jin refused to move to a bigger place. Everytime Namjoon suggested they start looking for something better Jin would change the subject or brush him off. 

The Cafe was busy today. Jin looked stressed and Hoseok was nowhere to be seen. Namjoon rushed to Jin when he saw him struggling to balance the tray. 

“Jin, why are you serving today??” Namjoon asked and took the tray from his friend's trembling hand. 

“People say I look handsome in aprons so I decided to serve looks this time.” 

Jin picked the coffee cups from the tray, his friend was holding and placed them on the table next to him. 

“Where's Hoseok?”

“He called me early today and told me he couldn't come to work cause he “didn’t feel well’ so here I am doing his job.” the boy answered and moved to the next table to take the order. 

“Namjoon!” Jungkook’s voice startled him. 

“Here you are. I thought you would skip this one just like you skipped your classes today. ” Namjoon said teasingly. 

“I wasn't feeling that well so I decided to return home.” the boy responded and sat at the empty table next to them. 

“That's weird… You know that's exactly why Hoseok didn't come to work today. Do you know anything about that by any chance? “ Namjoon glared at him with suspicion through his big round glasses. 

“Oh… Why should I know?“ Jungkook averted his gaze. Namjoon joined him at the table and kept talking but Jungkook couldn’t focus on his friend. The view in front of him had captured his attention. A man in a suit and black trench coat was walking towards the Cafe. Noticing how Jungkook was ignoring him Namjoon snapped his fingers and the boy finally turned to him with a stunned expression. 

“Do you know that man? I don't think I've seen him around before.” Jungkook wondered and continued staring at the figure slowly approaching the shop. 

When Namjoon noticed him he stood up and waved in excitement. The man waved back and started walking faster towards them. 

“It's the guy I told you about. The art student.” Namjoon explained and as soon as the stranger stepped in front of him Namjoon embraced him with joy. 

“Namjoon!” the boy said with a bright smile. 

His presence made Jungkook feel uneasy. 

“I'm V.” the boy said and offered his hand. 

“My name is Jungkook, nice to meet you.” he replied awkwardly and shook V’s hand. 

“Namjoon told me you study art as well.” V mentioned and took a seat across the table. 

“Yeah, I'm an artist or at least I'm working on it.” 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. 

“He's pretty good actually. You should model for him, you have a beautiful face.” 

Hearing Namjoon, Jungkook couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Namjoon would always praise his work in front of others but it was the first time he did in front of a stranger. 

“I would love that! I used to model for art students in the past.” V said while looking at Jungkook. 

After a few minutes Jin appeared ready to take their order. 

“Sorry for being late. We are minus one waiter today and it's pretty hectic.” he explained and took out his notepad. 

“Don't worry about it!” V reassured him. 

After Jin took their order V and Namjoon talked about their project, meanwhile Jungkook was waiting for his coffee quietly. He couldn't help but notice V glancing at him every now and then.

Jungkook would always have an intuition when meeting someone for the first time. He could feel their aura and figure out their motives just by their stare but this guy was a hard guess. 

A whole hour had passed and the two boys were talking about their lives before college and their future plans. Jungkook had heard Namjoon talk about his family several times. He knew about his little sister and how he wanted to prepare a better future for her. Being a top tier student was a step closer to that goal. Jungkook would always admire his dedication and think of him as his role model which would often led him to unnecessary comparisons and self doubt. But Jungkook knew all this, who he was more curious about was V , the boy sitting across the table.


End file.
